


Birthday Night

by NoTimeForGames



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Birthday, F/F, F/M, First Time, If 3x8 is called 24 and 3x4 is called 12, Threesome - F/F/M, should this be called 96
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoTimeForGames/pseuds/NoTimeForGames
Summary: Four invites Eight over to her apartment for her birthday! The Inkling has a bit too much to drink though, making the evening a bit awkward at first for her friend and boyfriend, but then it evolves into something more. M/F/F oneshot 3/4/8
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 4 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 4 & Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Birthday Night

"Happy birthday, Eight!" Four excitedly hugged the Octoling on the doorway to her apartment.

Eight smiled softly, hugging her back. She didn't really know what the big deal with birthdays was in Inkling culture, but a party sounded fun, so she agreed to come over to Four's apartment for one.

"Thank you, Four," She beamed "May I come in?"

"O-oh! Yeah, sure thing!" The Inkling moved to let the Octoling in, closing the door behind her.

The inside of Four's apartment wasn't what you would call "small", yet it wasn't really big, either. It for sure was more than what a normal 18-year-old Inkling could afford without being a secret agent, though.

Once inside, she spotted another Inkling, which she recognized as her fellow Agent and Four's boyfriend, sitting down on a loveseat in front of Four's TV, watching a show she didn't recognize. He glanced at her, smiling casually with a wave.

Even though they both had talked sometimes before, and had gone turfing with Four much more, Eight still felt awkward around Three. She figured it had something to do with him trying to murder her.

Twice.

"Hi, Three," She greeted, waving back with a smile. Four took her hand and led her towards the couch, seating her on one end of it and herself between Three and Eight.

"It's a shame that Pearl and Marina left you all alone right now, having gone on tour, " Four spoke up.

"Yeah, it is," Eight sighed softly "Marina told me they tried to postpone the tour so they could spend time with me, but they, like, already had something signed? I don't know,"

"Probably their contracts," Three spoke up, Four nodding in agreement.

"I think that's what she said, yeah," Eight began "It's a bit weird having the house all to myself, but I don't really blame them though, they're just doing their jobs,"

Eight took a pause to take one of the snacks present on the coffee table before speaking up again.

"Pearl said they'd bring back... presents? or something like that," The Octoling said, a bit confused "What even is a present?"

Four giggled girlishly while Three simply smiled softly.

"A present is a gift," The femme Inkling began explaining "Something you give to a person for a special occasion, like, say, a birthday," Eight slowly nodded in understanding.

"You can also gift people things for no reason other than wanting to gift them something," Three said. Eight smiled softly at him.

"Like when you bought me that E-liter?" She asked, receiving a nod of confirmation.

"Yes, exactly,"

"We bought you presents now, too!" Four said, motioning for Three to pick them up.

He leaned down over the side of the couch and picked up a small box and what looked to be an envelope covered in wrapping paper. The envelope's wrapping was as pink as could be, with small squids super-jumping away. The box was a deep red color instead, with a roller and a brush forming a cross in the middle. Three snickered when looking at it.

"You can open mine first and the communist one later," Four spoke up, Three laughing harder beside her.

Eight chucked softly, despite not knowing what "communist" meant. She took the envelope carefully, opening it up slowly.

Inside of it a small ticket sat, like the ones you needed to get food or drinks from the Crust Bucket.

She slowly took it out, reading the Inkling text on it. Four giggled and Three smiled as Eight's eyes lit up in wonder.

The Octoling turned and immediately encased the other girl in a hug, Four happily returning it.

"You really didn't need to," Eight said with a smile, detaching herself from the hug.

"But we knew how much you wanted to go to a Squid Sisters concert," Four began, "so we figured we could all go together to the next one," Eight giggled and nodded, unable to wipe the happy grin on her face.

"We even have backstage passes, courtesy of Marie," Three added.

"This is so wonderful... Thank you so much," Eight beamed.

Three took the small box and handed it to Eight "You still have another present to open,"

Nodding slightly, she slid the ticket info the envelope carefully, then left it on top of the coffee table next to a bowl of chips.

She heard something rattle inside as she took the box, flinching a bit at the sound.

"It's okay," Four soothed "go ahead, open it!"

Nodding again, she laid the box on her lap, extending her pointer finger's claw and delicately ripped it open.

Inside a small, golden object sat. Retracting her claw, she took it carefully and began inspecting it. In the center of it, a ball resembling takoyaki sat, with a skewer through it.

Four quickly snatched the ornament from her hands, confusing Eight. She then delicately placed it on the Octoling's ear, tucking it between it and her head.

"You look so adorable right now," Four commented, taking her phone out to let Eight see.

As she was looking at herself from different angles, Three began speaking "Golden ornaments, from what Cuttlefish told me, were worn by the Octarian royalty long ago," Eight turned to look at him, a sense of wonder in her eyes.

"It looks pretty on you," He added with a sly smile, a bright magenta blush forming on the Octoling's cheeks.

"Okay, that was smooth as fuck," Four giggled, "But he's right, you do look pretty,"

"Well, thank you," Eight replied, looking away shyly.

Four quietly leaned on Three's shoulder, whispering something on his ear. After a bit, he rolled his eyes, yet nodded anyway, taking the remote from the coffee table.

"So~, we got-" Four began.

" _You_ got," Three interrupted.

"...Okay, _I_ got something else too, so wait right here, okay?"

Eight smiled softly "Alright,"

Four got up, going towards what Eight assumed was the kitchen. Three meanwhile pressed a few buttons on the controller, the show he was watching fading away and loading up a streaming service instead.

"Would you like to watch something?" He asked the Octoling, who hummed softly in response.

"Alright," She beamed "Are there any comedies?" Three smiled back.

"Coming right up,"

As he began selecting a movie to watch, Four came back with three glasses, which she put down on the coffee table wordlessly then went back into the kitchen.

The glasses had a weird shape to them. Instead of being cylindrical like the glasses Pearl and Marina had at home, these had a base, consisting of a flat surface connected to a small cylinder, which Eight supposed was were you held the glass. A glass bowl sat upon all that, were the liquid would go, surely.

" _What an impractical glass_ ," She thought.

Four came back with two bottles of a dark liquid, along with an object that from a certain angle resembled a bird.

She set the bottles on the table just as Three set a movie up. She took the bottle opener and began the somewhat lengthy process of opening up a wine bottle.

"So, now that you're finally eighteen, you can have your first drink!"

Eight looked quizzically at her "But I have drank before...?" Four giggled quietly.

"Yeah, but not alcohol, have you?"

"Alcohol?" The Octoling asked "Isn't that the stuff you put on your wounds to disinfect them? Why'd you drink that?"

Three chucked, and Four couldn't help but smile at the naivety of Eight.

"Well, yes, but actually no," she began, turning to look at her while she uncorked the bottle "This is a different kind of alcohol, a drinkable kind,"

Eight nodded softly, still trying to wrap her head around the subject.

Inklings were really weird sometimes.

Finally removing the cork, she poured two glasses —for herself and her boyfriend— before looking back at Eight.

"Wanna try it?" Eight smiled softly.

"Okay,"

With a triumphant smile, Four served Eight a glass, handing it to her. After handing Three his as well, she took hers and raised it a bit.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers..."

"Uh, cheers?"

With Four's girlish giggle, the three friends clinked their glasses together softly, each one taking a sip of the wine.

Eight had to force herself not to recoil as the taste hit her. This thing was so sour! How could anyone like this?

Then came the aftertaste, which was... Pretty okay actually. It tasted somewhat of grapes and plums, much sweeter in comparison.

"How is it?" Three asked from beside Four, Eight's attention going to him, then back to her glass.

"I... I don't know?" She said, Three and Four exchanging a look, with Four looking somewhat sheepish while Three simply gave her an _'I told you so'_ one.

"I... I mean, it's not bad," Eight added trying to lift up Four's spirits "I'm just... Not acquired with the taste?"

Four giggled softly, turning to meet her eyes "It's okay if you don't like it. Truthfully, this is kind of a heavy drink for it to be your first," Eight smiled sympathetically.

"I think I can finish this glass,"

Four giggled again, laying her head on the Octoling's shoulder for a bit, then went back to sitting straight up.

Eight smiled softly to herself.

Inklings were really weird sometimes.

* * *

Eight finished her second glass of wine and set it down on the table. Truthfully, it wasn't really bad after the first few sips, but now she began feeling a bit dizzy.

On the time she had drank her two glasses, Three had matched her, now serving himself his third. Four on the other hand was well into her fourth, or maybe fifth? Eight couldn't remember.

Four was leaning on Three's shoulder, happily nuzzling him, hiccups escaping her throat every once in a while. As she finished her glass and reached out for the —now second and almost empty— bottle again, he grabbed her wrist delicately but firmly.

"You've drank enough, love," he reasoned, looking at her in the eye.

She slowly blinked, then pouted childishly.

"I... I have nooot~,"

Eight giggled softly while Three sighed in turn.

"Yes, you have. I'm not letting you have any more or you're gonna regret it in the morning,"

"No I'm noooot~" Four continued to protest, slurring her words "how can... How can anyone reg... Refr... Refrigerator?" She giggled to herself, leaning into Three once again "what were you sayin', sweetie~?"

Three sighed once again, yet he smiled at her softly.

"Nothing important, Four," he said, slowly wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

Four giggled girlishly while nuzzling into his chest once again, a sight that made Eight smile. They really looked cute together. It made her yearn for relationship like theirs.

The girl Inkling moved closer to Three, as if she were going to whisper something in his ear. She instead began slowly kissing his cheek lovingly. He in turn turned his head to meet her eyes, sharing a brief kiss with her.

Four giggled again, before diving into another kiss. This one started as tame and sweet as the previous one, but then quickly evolved into something more as she moved to sit on Three's lap.

Eight and even Three were confused at this, but for much different reasons.

Eight began feeling really out of place. She knew kissing was normal, and that all couples did it —Or, well, Pearl and Marina did it— but this was much more intimate. She felt like she shouldn't be watching it.

Three's eyes nervously went from his girlfriend, to Eight, seeing her put off look, then back to Four. He began moving his hands to push Four off him, but she was quicker and grabbed on to them, pining them down beside him.

Three's eyes again darted to Eight, who locked eyes with him. Strangely, seeing Three so nervous made her relax a bit. She wasn't the only one feeling that way.

Eventually Four did detach from the kiss, giggling drunkenly, resting her forehead against Three's own, lovingly looking at him.

"Four, we have a guest," Three began, receiving just a nod in response "This isn't really appropriate,"

"It isn't?" Four asked, more to herself than to her boyfriend. She looked sideways to where Eight was sitting, seeing her put off look.

"Ah, shit, I'm so sorry," She began apologizing, sliding off from Three's lap and sat down properly where she had before. She shook her head a bit, as if trying to rid it from the buzz of alcohol.

"Uh, it's alright?" Eight said, unsure of what to do in this situation.

"I'm sowwy~" Four continued, wrapping her arms around Eight, who again looked slightly uncomfortable at the contact. She did relax into it, eventually, beginning to stroke Four's head like you would a child to calm them down.

The Inkling let out a pleased hum, and slowly leaned back, still keeping her arms on Eight's midsection.

She slowly rose up, so the two girls were facing each other. The close contact made the Octoling blush again, and Three, who was still a meter or so away from them raised an eyebrow at the action.

Four giggled girlishly again. She slowly leaned in whilst Eight was too slow to react. Wordlessly, she brought their lips together in a soft, tender kiss.

Both girls pulled out as soon as it began, and were left looking into each other, shocked expressions in their faces. Three stared at them with wide eyes, darting back and forth from locking onto Eight to onto Four, yet no girl paid him any mind.

Eight slowly brought her hand up to her lips. The contact was very, very brief, yet she could still feel it lingering there.

"I... Uh..." Four began mumbling, refusing to meet her eyes. Three gently but firmly reached out and took her hand, snapping her from her daze.

"I think you had too much to drink," he said plainly, trying to calm himself down. Four nodded softly, then got up and left wordlessly.

Three and Eight watched her go, not commenting on it. It was just after Eight heard the sound of a door opening and closing that she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Three sighed softly, massaging his temples. He reached out for the controller, turning off the TV in the room and leaving them in total silence.

"Uh, so..." He began, trying to come up with words "Fuck..."

Eight looked really uneasy, and it just made Three angrier, both at Four and at himself.

"Why did she do that?" She asked, finally meeting Three's eyes. He let out a sigh before answering.

"Four gets extremely horny when she's drunk," Eight nodded, despite not knowing what horny meant "It usually isn't a problem as she rarely drinks and she's usually with me, but..."

He trailed off, groaning softly as he rubbed his temples once again.

"Well, if anything, please don't hate her for it," Eight spoke up.

"Of course I won't," Three replied truthfully, much more calm "I'm just annoyed. Don't worry about that, okay?"

Eight nodded softly, and silence fell upon them again. It was only broken when Three got up from the couch and Eight did the same in reflex.

"So, uh, why don't I show you to the guest room?" He asked, receiving a nod once again. Eight retrieved the envelope with the tickets and her purse, then followed Three down the hall.

The small room was very simple. Just a neat double bed facing the door with its back to a window, the curtains closed shut over it. Beside the bed, a small, empty nightstand sat, where Eight left her purse and the envelope, before taking her phone out from her pocket and leaving it there too.

"So, yeah..." Three said lamely "There's an outlet beside the bed, I'd you want to charge your phone, or something..." Eight nodded, and gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you, Three,"

"You're welcome," He found himself smiling as well, overcoming the initial awkwardness "Goodnight, Eight,"

"Goodnight,"

Three left the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving the Octoling alone. She heard him open and close another door, most likely the door to Four's room, then silence.

She sighed softly, beginning to undress herself down to her undergarments. This night had been... Something, alright.

She neatly folded her clothes and left them beside her things on top of the nightstand. She moved to turn off the lights, the only light now in the room being the dim magenta coming from her tentacles.

She made her way to the bed, getting comfortable under the covers and taking her phone's charger from her purse, connecting it to the wall outlet next to the bed. Her phone's screen lit up as she connected it, showing her the time. 1:13 A.M.

" _I really should sleep_ ," she thought to herself, yet she didn't feel tired at all. She figured some good matches of Hearthstone (TM) would tire her out, eventually.

Nodding to herself, she opened up the app, waited for the game to load up and then selected her deck.

* * *

Eight hummed pensively. Her opponent had fifteen health and three minions, while she only had a three attack one on her side of the board.

" _If I play unleash, I get three more attack_ ," she thought " _That's six, plus three from my weapon and two from my hero power, that's eleven... I'm four off lethal_ ,"

_Victory is in my grasp..._

She decided to play Unleash the Hounds first, then use her hero power, leaving her opponent at thirteen health. She then used Tracking, to see if she could get the four damage needed.

_The moment is upon us..._

Her eyes lit up at the Animal Companion card —the only useful card of the three she was discovering—, selecting it and getting ready to play it.

_I have no time for games!_

" _If I get Huffer or Leokk, I win the game_ ," She thought, just before she let go of the card.

She chuckled inwardly as Huffer was summoned.

It's always Huffer.

_I WILL BE YOUR DEATH!_

_Well played, indeed._

She began attacking with all her minions to win the game, yet she couldn't finish before her opponent conceded. She giggled inwardly at that.

She heard a soft knock at the door, startling her briefly.

"Eight?" She heard Four's soft voice come from the other side "Are you awake?"

The Octoling checked the time on her phone before answering. 1:54 A.M.

"Yeah, I am,"

"Can I come in?"

Eight hesitated, before telling her to wait just a bit. Closing the app and leaving her phone under the pillow, she began putting on her shirt to be somewhat more presentable to her friend.

"Okay," she answered, sitting up on the bed "you can come in,"

Four entered the room wearing a black nightgown that looked really pretty on her. She noticed Eight with her shirt on and began frowning a bit.

"Are you sleeping with your shirt on? I could give you a pair of pajamas if you'd like," she said, moving to sit down on the bed beside the Octoling. Eight shook her head, smiling.

"No, thanks, I just put this on, actually,"

"Oh," Four blinked, smiling sheepishly "Okay then..."

An awkward silence followed, both girls looking away at something that wasn't each other for a few seconds before Four spoke up again.

"So, I..." She began, pausing to take a deep breath and to make sure Eight was paying attention to her.

"I'd like to apologize for..." Eight was already nodding before she even finished "...Yeah, that..."

"It's okay, Four," Eight smiled, taking Four's hand in hers comfortingly, smiling sweetly at her "It was just something that happened while you weren't thinking straight,"

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it okay, sweetie," Four began "I really should have moderated myself. I feel like I ruined the entire party,"

"Come on, don't be ridiculous," Eight soothed "Yeah, the kiss was weird and awkward, but we still had fun, didn't we?"

Four frowned a bit, unconvinced "I guess..."

"It was just a slip up," the Octoling once again smiled sweetly at her "I really like you and Three, and I don't want this to get in the way of our friendship,"

Four smiled back softly, and moved to hug the Octoling close, a hug Eight was more than happy to return.

"You are really wonderful, you know?" The Inkling whispered to the slightly younger girl.

"You're a wonderful person too, Four,"

The embrace lasted for a few seconds after that, with both girls left smiling at each other.

"So~, I hope you don't mind me asking," Eight began "but, why did you kiss me?"

Four chuckled nervously. The Octoling sure could be tactless sometimes, but it only added to her charm.

"I dunno, I suppose it was because I was drunk," Four replied simply.

"Yeah, but, aside from that," Eight made a motion with her hand to emphasize.

Four could feel herself blushing a bright yellow, and she noticed Eight had a less-bright magenta blush of her own as she was going to reply, but decided not to comment on it.

"It's just... something I do with Three sometimes," Four replied "I'd snuggle him then kiss him,"

"Like you did before that?"

"Yeah, just like that," the Inkling smiled softly "I guess I confused you two in my mind," Eight giggled softly.

"That's cute,"

"You're cute," Four blurted out.

Eight again giggled softly, the Inkling joining her. She didn't register the moment she began leaning towards her until they again were really close to each other.

She could feel Four's breathing pick up, not that she was faring any better. Her sight traveled downwards from her warm orange eyes, to her heavy yellow blush, to her cute, slightly open lips.

She wasn't really sure who leant in first, but the other was quick to meet her halfway.

The kiss was slow and brief, both girls separating after a few seconds and looking at each other, a silent message being sent.

Once the two were sure the other was alright with it, they leant in again, the kiss lasting longer this time, yet it was just as slow.

Eight could feel her heartbeats quicken in her chest. She slowly put her arms around the Inkling, softly embracing her as she twisted her head slightly to deepen the kiss.

Four in turn giggled into it, leaning further in and pushing Eight onto the mattress, supporting her own weight on her arms so she wouldn't crush the Octoling.

They continued to kiss slowly, stopping only when they again felt the need to breathe.

Both girls were left staring into each other through half-lidded gazes, trying to make light of the situation. True, they both had been okay with everything up to this point, yet it still felt weird.

Four was the first to act, getting off the Octoling and moving back to sit on the edge of the bed, just like she was before. Eight in turn sat up slowly, trying to read the Inkling's expression.

"Hey," She spoke up feebly, trying to get her attention. Seeing she got no response, she took the covers off her and moved to sit beside the Inkling, moving her hand to rest on her knee comfortingly "You alright?"

Four's eyes first went to the Octoling's touch, then to her face proper. She gave her a shy smile.

"Yeah, it's just..." She took a pause, going back to looking at the ground "I have... conflicting feelings,"

Eight frowned "Is it about this?" She asked, receiving a nod.

"It's weird... It's like, I think you're really pretty and cute, and I really want us to be more than friends, yet... I still love Three, you know?"

Eight hummed softly, continuing to rub the Inkling's knee.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'd be okay with just being friends,"

Four gave her a small smile "That's sweet of you, but I don't think we can go back to just being friends now, can we?"

Eight hummed pensively "I guess not..."

There was a brief moment of silence, with the Octoling looking away distractedly to the Golden Toothpick on the nightstand, while Four pursed her lips in thought.

An idea came to her, but she wasn't sure if it'd work out or not. She'd had to talk with both of them first for it.

"Hey, Eight?" She began, catching her attention "What do you think of Three?"

The Octoling raised an eyebrow, confused "Well, I think he's... Nice?"

The Inkling chuckled softly "Yeah, but aside from that. Do you think he's handsome?"

Eight blushed just a little bit harder at the question "I... I suppose he's attractive..." She managed out, "For Octarian standards," she was quick to add.

"Oh?" Four was quick to inquire "How come?"

"W-well... apart from being attractive physically, he's also strong, agile, calculating... those traits are common amongst Octoling warriors, and for a male to keep up with one is really... nice,"

Four hummed appreciatively "Didn't you fight together when you met?" Eight cringed inwardly at the memory.

"I'd say it was more 'against' than 'together', but yeah,"

"Well, how was he?" Four asked "Didn't you beat him?"

"The second time, yes. Just barely, though,"

" _Thank the gods I survived that fight_ ," she added silently.

"What about when we go turfing?"

"Those are much more one-sided," Eight replied quickly "He's so much better when he's not being mind-controlled,"

Four giggled softly. Maybe this wasn't as bad as an idea as she had thought.

"Hey..." She began, trying to think what she was going to say first before speaking "what would you say if I invited you to a threesome?"

Eight blushed heavily. Despite not knowing what 'threesome' meant, she had a bit of an idea of what it was "A what?"

"Please don't make me explain it," Four laughed nervously "You know what sex is, right?" Eight nodded.

"Well, a threesome is sex with, uh, three people, instead of two,"

Eight looked away. The prospect of sex surely was interesting, but she felt really nervous about it. Should she just go with it?

"Would... would Three be okay with it?" She asked feebly.

"Well, we'd have to ask him if he is," The Inkling replied, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder "would you like to join us?"

The Octoling sighed softly, then nodded gently as she made up her mind. Four smiled softly at her and laid a soft peck on her cheek, taking her hand in hers, guiding her to her bedroom wordlessly.

* * *

Four's bedroom was much bigger and more decorated than the guest room, yet she couldn't make out most of it because of the only light in the room was coming from a bed lamp on a night stand.

From what she made out, posters lined up the walls, especially Off the Hook ones. She could see a little desktop off to the side, a small laptop on top of it. The windows had their curtains pulled shut, but she was sure they were almost as big as the sliding glass doors on the living room.

The bed was much wider, too. Eight estimated it was enough for maybe about four people in it. Just how rich was this Inkling?

Speaking of the bed, Three was casually reading a book with the dim light of the lamp. His eyes glanced at them briefly, doing a double-take once he noticed the Octoling beside his girlfriend.

Four giggled quietly, leading Eight to the bed wordlessly, who could already feel a blush forming. Three stayed quiet, but did put his book down, sitting up just as both girls sat down on the bed.

"What is happening?" He asked calmly. He didn't look annoyed or disturbed, which was a good sign for Eight. He was curious, more than anything.

"Oh, we just wanted to talk..." Four said in a sing-song tone of voice.

Three stayed silent, unamused. He glanced over to Eight, who was busy looking off to the side.

"So, we were talking about what happened earlier..." Four trailed off, hoping to pique Three's curiosity. Seeing him stay silent, she continued.

"I apologized, like you said to," Three nodded softly "and, well, it was just something that happened,"

"But, we kinda realized that..." She glanced over to Eight, who was now staring down onto the matress, visibly nervous "We may have... feelings for each other?" Three visibly tensed up.

"What?" He asked, calmly yet firmly. Four didn't seem fazed by it, but Eight flinched at his tone.

"We aren't breaking up or anything, I still love you Three," The femme Inkling said, in a much sweeter tone, calming the male Inkling down "We wanted to know if we'd be able to... experiment together. All three of us,"

"...What are you trying to say?" He said, in a much more collected tone of voice.

"Would you be interested in a threesome?" Three's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked again, much more surprised.

"Would you be—"

"I know what you said," he interrupted, sighing and rubbing his temples with a hand "I know you're horny but, fuck..."

"Oh," Four looked dejected, and for good reason "Is that a no?"

"I haven't given you my answer yet," Three said, trying to get his thoughts together "I'm, uh, interested, yeah..." Eight perked up at that.

"It's just that..." The Octoling turned her head to look at the Inkling speaking, surprised to see Three looking back at her.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked, receiving a soft, if shy, nod "And you fully know what you're getting into?" Another nod.

Three sighed softly "Alright, I'm— _hmph~_!"

Four almost instantly tackled him, giggling into his chest and knocking the wind out of him.

"I love you so much..." Four whispered, just enough for Eight to hear, then dove in to capture her boyfriend's lips.

Three was initially surprised, yet soon relaxed into it, returning the kiss eagerly. Eight felt a little out of place, just like before, something that didn't go unnoticed by the other girl in the room, watching her from the corner of her eye.

Without separating from the kiss, she waved two fingers in a come hither motion, the Octoling complying silently until she was just a few centimeters away from the pair.

It was just then that Four disconnected from her kiss with Three, just so she could give the same treatment to her.

Eight took much longer in relaxing than Three did. Turns out making out with an audience is much more nerve-wracking than doing it in private. Who would've thought?

Four was much more aggressive this time, insistently licking at the Octoling's lips to gain entry to her mouth. She complied after a while, her own tongue shyly showing to meet hers halfway.

She felt Four's tongue glide over her own, then pass over her beak. She had to suppress the reflex to bite down on her, her inexperience clearly showing. She instead shyly began doing the same, exploring Four's mouth gently.

The Inkling was the one to break the kiss, moving back with a soft smile. He glanced over to Three, prompting the Octoling to do the same.

His smirk and dark blue blush told wonders about how much he was enjoying the show, yet he still remained silent, as always.

"Do you want a written invitation?" Four asked, breaking him from his stupor "Go on, a girl is waiting,"

His eyes locked onto Eight's, and she couldn't help but blush and smile timidly. He wordlessly removed the covers over him and moved closer, taking his hand in hers.

"You sure you are alright with this?" He asked softly, smiling comfortingly at her.

"Come ooon, you saw how she—" Three turned to look at Four. Though his expression didn't change, Four took the message, rolling her eyes softly, yet shutting up nonetheless.

"So?" He asked, turning back to meet the Octoling. She couldn't help but look into his oh-so wonderful blue eyes.

She nodded timidly, smiling back softly. After receiving confirmation, Three moved his free hand to cup the side of her face gently, meeting her lips in a soft kiss.

Eight couldn't help but compare the two Inklings in her mind. While Three's lips were much firmer than Four's more soft ones, he also was much gentler than her. This kiss was even slower than the one she shared with Four on the guest room, but that same fact made it all the more enjoyable for her.

" _Mmh~_ "

Four smirked at the small sounds coming from Eight's throat, but didn't comment on it as to not ruin the moment. Seeing her friend and boyfriend making out in front of her made her feel so hot inside, so much so that she started to work on getting her clothes off while silently watching the pair.

Eight meanwhile was pushing back against Three eagerly, squeezing his hand in hers. She felt him slightly caress her cheek with his thumb, causing her to lean onto his touch gently, so as to not stop their kissing.

Three was very much enjoying the feel of the Octoling's lips on his. He had had some girlfriends before he met Four, but none had lips as soft as this girl.

Not even the other Inkling in the room, but she didn't need to know that.

Three pulled out from the kiss just as the need to breathe became the priority for the both of them. The pair smiled softly at themselves while they caught their breath. Eight couldn't help but giggle cutely, a soft, wonderful sound to break the silence of the room.

Three chuckled softly in front of her while Four smiled dumbly beside her "What?" He asked, amused.

"You are really gentle," She said, batting her eyes at him "I really liked that,"

Four made herself known by wrapping her arms around the other Inkling, moving to gently peck him on the cheek "Isn't he the best?"

Three laughed at that, dismissing it with a wave of his hand, turning to meet his girlfriend with a soft, loving kiss.

Detaching from it, and finally seeing her nakedness, he decided to join her, taking off his shirt but leaving his briefs on for the time being, who had been sporting a visible erection for some time now.

Eight's face might as well be pure ink with how much she was blushing. Both Inklings took notice of it, approaching her slowly and helping her remove her clothes.

Four slowly moved her hands over the Octoling's leg, while Three caught her lips in a soft kiss, just as sweet as the last. It did wonders for Eight's nervousness, slowly relaxing into the action.

She wrapped her arms around his neck while he ran his hand on the leg Four wasn't paying attention to, the other holding the small of her back under her shirt.

The other Inkling moved to help the Octoling out of her top. She began slowly rising it up, revealing her flat stomach in the process, Eight detaching from the kiss and rising her arms to cooperate.

Once her shirt was out of the equation, Four was the one to steal her lips this time, prompting Three to continue undressing her. He slowly worked on the hooks of her cute-looking bra, letting her chest out. Her breasts were about the same size as Four's, and he knew for a fact his girlfriend was a modest B-cup.

Three moved behind her so he could kiss and nibble at her neck without interfering with theirs. She flinched at the contact, but soon giggled into her own kiss, relaxing into it again.

Four disconnected from the kiss, pushing the Octoling back onto Three's chest.

He moved his arms to her sides, holding her there. The femme Inkling, meanwhile, slowly moved down her body, placing a loving kiss on her right breast, then the valley in between, then her navel. Eight's breath caught in her throat as Four came to face her panties, slowly peeling them off from her crotch, then her legs and throwing them aside.

She moved on to her thighs next, kissing the skin lightly, teasing her. Not that Eight minded in any way.

Three had been dutifully kissing at her neck, moved to rest his head beside hers, now kissing her cheek. Eight couldn't help but turn her head slightly so he could kiss her lips instead.

Four slowly placed a kiss to her lower lips, causing the Octoling to tense up and gasp, something that Three took full advance of, slipping his tongue inside her mouth.

The Inkling then began working the other girl up, licking the outside of her entrance first, before diving in fully.

" _Mmhm~_!"

Four licked her tenderly, getting her used to the sensation. Her hands kneaded at her hips, the muscle on them hardly giving. Three broke the kiss and slowly brought his hands up to the Octoling's tits, fondling the soft, malleable flesh carefully, so to make sure he wasn't breaking any boundaries.

Eight didn't seem to mind though, moaning loudly as she rested her head on Three's shoulder, her back pressed almost completely to the Inkling's chest.

Four moved a hand to play with the Octoling's clit just as Three began to pinch and pull her nipples. Eight threw her head back with her loudest moan yet, looking up at Three with a half-lidded stare and loving smile.

"You look like you're enjoying this," Three teased, moving her so her head was just under his, laying a soft kiss to the back of her head.

She nodded a feverishly and short nod, punctuating it with a soft gasp.

"She sounds like she's enjoying it too~" Four spoke up, before diving back into her muff.

"Yees~" Eight pushed her back against Three's body, putting her hand on top of Four's head gently "just like that~!"

Four obeyed happily, now using the palm of her hand to rub at her clit while still licking her insides. Three in turn moved to also lick and kiss at Eight's sensitive suckers, both Inklings drawing out louder and more frequent moans from the Octoling.

"Gods~! I f-feel something c-coming~!" She almost yelled, the sensation being something completely unknown to her.

Four redoubled her efforts while Three calmly told her to let it happen. She nodded her head against his chest, getting closer and closer from all the stimuli all over her body.

Her breathing picked up, her moans increased in volume, she pressed her back more and more onto Three's until she hit her climax, her entire body contracting as her insides clamped down on Four's tongue, who continued to lick and kiss at her even through her orgasm, knowing it felt best when she did that.

Her toes curled and legs shook during the entire duration of it. She swore she even went cross-eyed for a second before she closed them shut.

When all was said and done, she felt so relaxed and calm in Three's arms, who had moved them to her waist to simply hold her. She felt like she had just woken up from the most refreshing sleep ever and ran a marathon at the same time, and she loved every second of it.

Four rose up from in between her legs, laying a soft kiss to her cheek. Eight giggled softly, giving her the same look she had given Three before.

"How was that?" Four asked innocently, like if she didn't already know the answer. Eight couldn't help but humor her.

"Wonderful~, both of you," she replied, nuzzling into Three's chest "I wouldn't mind doing this again,"

"We aren't quite done, still," Three spoke up, once again rubbing his hands over her sides to set the mood.

"We aren't?" She asked naively, getting a shake of her head from Four "What's next, then?"

"Why don't we switch sides?" Four asked, getting a nod from Three. He moved to the nightstand, opening it up and looking for something. Four, meanwhile, took his place behind Eight, doing what Three was doing earlier.

Three went back to them with a small, square shaped plastic wrapper. It had a metallic color to it, and Eight was totally puzzled at what it was.

"What's that?"

"That's a condom wrapper," Four answered behind her, while Three unwrapped the condom "It helps avoid pregnancies, among other things,"

"Pregnancies?" She asked, not familiar with the word.

"Getting a child inside of you," Four explained simply, watching as her boyfriend took his briefs off and put the clear condom on, unconsciously licking her lips.

"Oh! _Isha'rov_!" Eight realized, her gaze also falling on Three's maleness. It had a good size, around six and a half inches "Wait, can I even get... _Pregnancied_? from an Inkling?"

"The word you're looking for is 'pregnant'" Three corrected, positioning himself between her legs "And as for that, I'm not sure, but it's best not to risk it,"

"He's no fun," Four whispered to the Octoling, earning a giggle from her.

"So, I assume this is your first time, yeah?" Three asked, receiving a nod from Eight "Alright, I'll be careful. If at any time you feel uncomfortable, or insecure, or something like that, just tell me and we'll stop, okay?" Eight nodded softly.

"Alright,"

"Good," Three smiled, positioning his member to her entrance, rubbing against it softly, drawing a moan from her "This probably is going to hurt a bit at first, okay?"

Eight looked worriedly up at him, but nodded her consent, nonetheless. Three pushed inside of her, a sharp gasp escaping the Octoling. He came up to her barrier, and without another word hilted himself and broke through it.

Eight felt a sharp, stab-like pain inside of her, she tensed up all over, biting back the scream that threatened to escape her lips. Four could feel how the girl shook faintly from the pain, moving to kiss and nip at her neck to calm her down.

"You're okay, you're fine, that was it," Three soothed, not daring to move his hips an inch so as to not cause any more pain to the no longer virgin Octoling.

"That was it?" She parroted, small tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, that was it. That was the pain. Just tell me and we'll continue when you feel ready, alright?" She nodded weakly.

"Okay..."

Three laid a soft, sweet kiss to the Octoling's forehead, while Four laid some on her neck slowly, reassuring her.

The two of them were so caring. They both were the closest friends she had, and doing this with them just felt... Okay. It was like the three of them were growing even closer through this.

It was like this was meant to happen since the start.

She smiled up at Three, taking his face in her hands. He dumbly smiled back as she guided him in for another soft kiss.

The wonderfully slow, loving kiss accompanied with the caring and equally as loving embrace from behind her just helped her realize how much in love she was with the two of them.

Once the kiss was broken, she looked up to Three with nothing but adoration. A soft smile graced her lips as she began to speak.

"I think I'm ready now," She said, receiving a giggle from Four behind her and a nod from Three, who moved to wipe a year from her eye.

"We'll start slow to get you used to it," Three withdrew from her insides, a gasp coming from the Octoling "Once you are sure, tell me and we can go faster,"

The Octoling nodded, watching as his maleness disappeared inside of her, only to reappear seconds later. It still hurt a bit, but it was more of a dull ache still left from having her hymen broken.

"How does it feel?" Four asked behind her, punctuating the question with a soft kiss to her neck.

"It f-feels a-alright," Eight stuttered "it... s-still hurts j-just a... _Mmh_ ~ just a bit, b-but it, _ahaah_ ~, feels r-really good too~,"

Four nodded behind her, even though Eight wouldn't have been able to see her do so "The pain will go away soon, sweetie. Just enjoy this,"

Eight nodded against her chest as the femme Inkling moved her hands to cup each one of her breasts, squeezing and fondling them lightly. Pleasured moans escaped the Octoling, who in turn went to cup Four's hands in hers, just wanting to hold them.

"Gods, y-you're really t-tight..." Three spoke, punctuating his words with a soft moan of his own.

"Y-you f-feel so g-good~" Eight moaned,smiling up at him "puh-please go f-faster~!"

Three nodded, doing as asked, moaning out as Eight's insides seemed to get even tighter the faster he went.

Four saw an opening, and one of her hands left the Octoling's tit as it drifted lower to her opening, rubbing her clit with broad, circular motions over it.

Eight absolutely loved it, if her cry was any indication. Four giggled girlishly behind her, kissing her neck softly, then moving to nibble at her cute, rounded ear.

"F-Four!" Eight moaned out, now moving a hand to her unnattended breast "k-keep doing that~!

"As you say, dearie," Four whispered to the Octoling's ear, kissing her cheek lovingly.

Three leant in to grab one of Eight tentacles gently, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive suction cup, more moans escaping the younger Octoling as the pleasure built up in her body.

" _F-fuuck_ ~" The male Inkling swore, going just a bit faster "I'm g-getting real, _haah_ ~, c-close, Eight,"

The Octoling nodded feverishly, forgetting to comment on how close she was herself. Four rubbed at the Octoling's clit urgently, trying to get her to cum as quickly as possible.

Eight could feel herself getting closer and closer to that breaking point, and Three could very much tell from the way her insides contracted on him.

He lunged forward, clashing their lips together as the two of them got closer to that wonderful climax. Eight moaned loudly into the kiss, her arms almost instantly wrapping around his neck, kissing him back eagerly.

Three broke the kiss and gently brought their foreheads together, his thrusts getting more and more urgent. Eight in turn was loving the closeness of the two, it made the whole thing feel much more intimate and loving, in her eyes.

"I love y-you~!" She whispered, moving to cup her hands on his face "I l-love you s-so much!"

Three smiled softly at her, replying with another kiss to her lips, the Octoling practically melting into it.

As the two of them moaned loudly into each other, both came just seconds apart, Eight's insides clamping down on Three's maleness and milking him from his seed fruitlessly, all of it going to the tip of the condom instead.

The two of them rested their foreheads together, just trying to catch their breath. Four slowly embraced the Octoling close, kissing her cheek softly.

"How was that?" She asked sweetly "How do you feel?"

"That was amazing..." Eight breathed, moaning weakly as Three withdrew from inside her, her body slumping down over Four's as Three went to work on disposing of the condom.

"I feel so... Relaxed," Eight spoke quietly, nuzzling into the Inkling's chest "Kinda tired, too..."

Four giggled softly "Well, not everyone goes two rounds on their first time, no wonder you're so tired,"

The Octoling nodded softly, turning around to meet the Inkling's eyes, pecking the Inkling's lips softly. Four could very much see the tired look in Eight's eyes, and had to suppress the urge to laugh.

"You can sleep if you want to," Four spoke softly, running a hand over Eight's tentacles, just as Three walked over, sitting beside them "As long as you don't mind us, you up for that?"

"When have I gone just one round with you?" Three smirked to the Inkling, leaning over to kiss her lips softly.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna drop out," Eight said quietly, smiling softly "good night, you two,"

"Good night, dearie," Four kissed the Octoling, earning a giggle from her.

"Good night, love," Eight blushed at the nickname, leaning into Three's kiss eagerly.

Once all that was done, she scooched back, getting under the covers and resting her head on the pillow.

She watched silently as her two friends began making out, Three breaking the kiss to slowly go downwards to lap at Four's entrance, the Inkling very much liking it if her moans were any indication.

She was so tired. She could feel her eyelids dropping. Yawning quietly and closing her eyes, she fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Eight slowly opened her eyes to the dimly lit room. With a yawn and a stretch of her arms, she noticed the sleeping form of Four next to her. The Octoling smiled to herself, watching her cute sleeping face.

On the far end of the bed, Three sat, getting dressed in clean clothes he kept at his girlfriend's place. He turned at the sound of the covers shifting from Eight's movement and gave her a friendly smile.

"Good morning, Eight," he greeted, his voice just above a whisper so as to not wake the sleeping Inkling "Did you sleep alright?"

"Good morning," she greeted back, speaking equally as quietly "And yeah, I did. Did you?"

She received a nod in response, followed by a smile. She felt the sudden urge to kiss him right then and there but she didn't know how to ask for it.

Or more like, she did know how to, but was too shy to do so.

"It was hard for us to not sleep like babies after Four and I, uh, tired ourselves out," he commented "She said you looked cute when you sleep,"

Eight giggled softly, smiling up at him "She looks cute when she's asleep too,"

Three smiled back at her, softly leaning over Four. Eight, taking the invitation, leant over to meet him midway, sharing a soft kiss.

"Why don't you sleep in while I fix us some breakfast?" He offered, receiving a giggle and a nod in response.

Smiling back to her, he got up and left the room wordlessly. She in turn moved closer to Four, laying a soft kiss on her cheek.

The Inkling smiled in her sleep, and Eight couldn't help but think of how cute she looked right now. She slowly wrapped her arms around her midsection, holding her close.

Four stirred lightly from the touch, opening her eyes slowly. She smiled sweetly to the Octoling, returned the hug and nuzzled her just below her chin.

" _Mornin'~_ " she whispered, her eyes once again closed.

"Morning, Four," she whispered back, laying a soft kiss to her forehead, receiving a light giggle in return.

"Is Three in the kitchen?" She asked quietly, hugging the Octoling closer.

"Yeah, he is," Eight moved downwards so they were facing instead "Said he'd fix us some breakfast,"

"He's the best," Four smiled, laying a soft kiss to the other girl's lips "You both are,"

Eight giggled quietly, kissing her back eagerly.

This was perfect. This was absolutely, completely perfect.

''I love you,'' Eight nuzzled the top of her head sweetly ''I love both of you so much,''

'' _Mmmh~_ ,'' Four nuzzled her back, laying a soft kiss to her chest ''we love you too, sweetheart,''


End file.
